The present disclosure relates generally to video game systems and, more specifically, to an interactive video game system that enables simultaneous multi-player game play.
Video game systems generally enable players to control characters in a virtual environment to achieve predefined goals or objectives. Traditional video game systems generally rely on manual input devices, such as joysticks, game controllers, keyboards, and so forth, to enable players to control characters within the virtual environment of the game. Additionally, certain modern video game systems can include a camera capable of tracking the movements of players, enabling players to control video game characters based on their movements. However, these systems typically suffer from issues with occlusion, in which a portion of a player is at least temporarily obscured from the camera and, as a result, the system is no longer able to accurately track the position or movements of the player. For example, occlusion can cause jittering or stuttering in the movements of the characters in the virtual environment, as well as other imprecise or erroneous translation of player actions into character actions within the game. Additionally, for multi-player video game systems, the potential for occlusion dramatically increases with the number of players.